Verdad o Reto
by catlover1998
Summary: Tootie intenta revelar la relación secreta que mantiene con el blondo en un juego de Verdad o Reto, terminando todo en un completo desastre. Ahora ella, recibirá la ayuda de alguien inesperado para darle celos a su querido novio (RemyxTootie) Tad
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a su creador Butch Hartman**

 **Pareja:** RemyxTootie

 **Rating:** +K

 **Sumary: Tootie intenta revelar la relación secreta que mantiene con el blondo en un juego de Verdad o Reto, terminando todo en un completo desastre. Ahora ella, recibirá la ayuda de alguien inesperado para darle celos a su querido novio**

* * *

 **VERDAD O RETO**

Nada es más divertido para los niños y jóvenes que jugar verdad o reto, ser el rey por un rato y mandarle a lo demás o demostrar que eres valiente y cumplir todos los desafíos.

Para Tootie era una oportunidad única pues ya llevaba siete meses, ocho días, quince horas, dos minutos y cincuenta segundos desde que había empezado a salir con Remy. El rubio no era para nada un mal partido, había descubierto en él una dulzura melancólica no digna del rostro de antipatía que siempre les compartía a los demás.

Estaba, sin dudas, hastiada de mantener su relación en secreto. Los padres de Buxaplenty eran por demás odiosos y aunque no se recordaban a veces de si Remy se llamaba así o Liam no deseaban que se juntara con alguien de una clase social inferior a ellos. ¿Quién sabría qué pasaría si Remy rompiera esa regla familiar que se había formado casi en un mutismo absoluto?

Tootie simplemente no podía entender como su novio podía verlos y aun sentir afecto por ellos, el rubio no era la criatura más sensible del planeta pero eso lo había ayudado a fomentar parte de ese carácter impenetrable y manipulador del que se le hacía fama

Lo amaba tal y como era, con sus defectos y sin ellos. Él era por menos un cúmulo de emociones diversas y opuestas en constante choque como dos meteoritos.

Por eso y mucho más, estaba decidida a auto descubrirlos como novios en ese juego de "Verdad o Reto", no por venganza al blondo o a sus padres, después de todo, estaba segura de que si se enterasen, la verdadera perjudicada sería ella. A su hijo no lo tocarían por el miedo al "qué dirán" de los otros millonarios pretenciosos iguales a ellos.

¿Castigaron a su hijo? Madre mía, ¿por qué?- después de todo, el chisme es lo primero que se corre

Y asumiendo ella todo el paquete, el rubio no debería tener quejas, tan solo era un mero capricho de adolescente. Declarar en un secreto absurdo que era suyo, aunque solo durará una semana su epifanía.

En el aula del cuarto de primaria de Dimsdale los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en un círculo, el profesor Crocker había faltado por una fractura de brazos.

-Reto al dentón que se ponga un letrero de patéame y modele por toda el aula-dijo Chad

-Auch viejo, esa si te va a doler. Mejor no aceptes

-¿Y ser un gallina? Por supuesto que no

-Timmy tiene razón, Chester, con el margen de dolor al que está acostumbrado quizás aguante

-¿Quizás? No es mejor que deniegues, Timmy. Estoy segura que si es por Tad, Chad y Remy te meten cuatro patadas en vez de una-comentó Tootie preocupada por el quien consideraba un buen amigo.

Ella estaba sentada al borde de la esquina del salón junto a Timmy, Chester y AJ; su novio se encontraba justo al lado de Trixie y era acompañado por Tad, Chad y Verónica.

-Ya les dije que lo haré-arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y con cinta adhesiva se lo pego en el pecho. Remy no se contenía de la risa, estaba saboreando cada parte de ese reto por el cual tendría que felicitar al moreno popular

Cuando Diente Neutor se logró sentar de nuevo, solo se podía poner de medio lado por lo insoportable que era el dolor de trasero

-Te lo advertí-susurró la azabache

Giraron la botella-Por fin- pensó, el pico apuntaba a ella y el fondo a él, a su ojis verde. Timmy se inclinó hacia su oído para darle su "opinión" de lo que sería una excelente jugada, como que el rubio bailara la macarena en medio de la autopista.

-Te reto a que beses a la chica más linda-comentó al fin

-¿Qué? Yo no te dije eso-grito eufórico Turner

-Está bien-dijo el rubio, una sonrisa torva se dibujaba en su expresión, frunció sus labios inclinándose hacia la ojis celeste popular y la beso en la mejilla

-Oh Remy, eres un amor-reaccionó ella

-Los besos no estaban en la lista -berreó Tad

-Eso es cierto-secundó Timmy

-Quizás alguien no tan popular querían que la besarán a ella y no a Trixie-dijo cizañeramente Verónica

-Ja, si el ratón de biblioteca está loca por Turner

-Lo sé Tad, pero últimamente ha estado algo distanciada

Maldita seas Verónica

-Ja, que Tootie le guste nuestro mejor amigo es aceptable pero que se haya enamorado de Ricachón Rem es tener muy mal gusto

-Eso nunca pasaría, son totalmente incompatibles. Su rango rodea al 10% de cercanía-aclaró AJ

Demonios como todos opinaban sobre sus malos gustos y lo imposible de su relación con el ojis verde. Pero más horrible aun fue presenciar aquel beso en la mejilla, ¿cómo se atrevió? Obviamente él ya la ha besado en la boca y realmente un beso en la mejilla a otra chica era considerado como un nada, más para ella eso fue una falta de respeto a lo poco que tenían y habían formado. Sintió que se quemaba por dentro y las lágrimas amenazaban fervientemente por su liberación. Ahora sí que se vengaría, le daría una lección que jamás olvidaría aunque ni siquiera supiese como hacerlo

-Cállense-gritó a lo alto y ancho del salón, salió con el rostro hecho un mohín y se dirigió al baño

-Que delicada-declaró la rubia

* * *

Llegó la hora de la salida y la rabia no disminuía, ignoró a Remy durante todo el transcurso del día aunque este se empeñara en que no lo hiciera. Si bien tirándole bolitas de papel sin que lo vieran o tropezando con ella por accidente. Se había vuelto invisible a los ojos de su morena

El naranjal oculto al fondo del patio del colegio solía ser el sitio en el que se encontraban en las tardes y pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos. Ella no asistió, no quería ni verle la cara y deseaba hacerlo sentir culpable por lo que hizo. Esto no acabaría aquí

Caminando con aire pesado y las manos hechas puños nadie se atrevía a acercarse, era el vivo retrato de una fiera salvaje con sus cabellos alborotados

-Oe ve por donde caminas-regañó una voz familiar. Tad llevaba en sus manos lo que parecía ser una caja de chocolates y unas margaritas

-¿Qué haces con todo eso?-preguntó sin tomar en cuenta el regaño. Estaba tan concentrada en Remy que no se percató de que Tad andaba cerca

-No es de tu incumbencia…Pero, creo que puedo decirte que es para una bella chica

-Déjame adivinar, Trixie

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Es un poco, DEMASIADO obvio

-¿Cómo lo tuyo con Buxaplenty? Quien diría que de pobres pasaste al más rico de nosotros. Aunque es una lástima para ti que haya besado a Trixie.

-Y para ti también. O me vas a decir que a ti no te importa que se fijara en él

-Trixie nunca se fijaría en Remy Caja Gorda si me tiene a mí a su lado

-Ja, ella nunca se ha fijado en ti, Tad. Ni lo hará. Ella prefiere mil veces a Remy

-¿Y tú cómo puedes saber eso? Yo soy el mejor amigo de Trixie

-Exacto, "mejor amigo" más no formas parte de sus verdaderos intereses románticos sino alguien que la adula. Soy una chica y conozco bien los sentimiento de otras

-Eso duele, ¿cómo puedes hablar con tanta seguridad?...Bueno, a ti también Caja Gorda te ignoró, sería un empate….Aunque, pensándolo bien , también está el chico de la gorr…

-Remy y yo somos novios-cortó ella, odiaba las burlas y si seguía podría lanzarse a estrangularlo

-Ja, buen chiste

-No bromeo

-Espera…Tú y él….¿Y por qué la beso?

-Porque se dio cuenta que yo quería que mostrará sus sentimientos hacia mí en medio del salón, no le gusto y ya que…Yo dije la chica más linda…Y bueno, yo…Yo…Con estos lentes y estos brackets

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Siete meses

-Eso es bastante y, ¿aún no se lo han dicho a nadie?

-¿Y para qué crees que fue el reto?  
-Um, así que no soy el único idiota-acotó

Permanecieron estáticos con la mirada velada, ambos afligidos. A veces el amor da muchos dolores de cabeza

-Tengo una idea. No estoy dispuesta a que esto termine así Tad y estoy segura que tú tampoco. Y te necesito, necesito de tu ayuda

-Habla ratón de biblioteca

-¿Y si le damos celos? Ambos son posesivos

-Estás loca, ¿y si nos ven juntos?

-Esa es la idea, Tad

-Sí pero no hablo de ellos, sino de…De los demás… ¿Tienes la menor idea de qué dirán? Nos dirán novios

-Tad, ese es el plan

-No, no y no. ¿Sabes que diría mi hermano o mis amigos por salir con alguien como tú?

-Hey, yo soy un gran partido. Soy fuerte, inteligente, amable, tengo muchos puntos a favor

-Sí y también eres pobre y nerd

-¿Quieres a Trixie sí o no?

-Um…..Solo por ella lo hago

-Bien-dijo esta y agarró el obsequio que era para la popular-Gracias, mi querido novio-desenvolvió la caja y comió un chocolate


	2. Chapter 2

Tootie pasó el resto de la tarde entretenida, peleando con Tad, escuchando las reglas de "que no hacer en público" por Tad, como debes comer con estilo por Tad, que situaciones melosas se deben evitar, que apodos van a seguir usando ("ratón de biblioteca" es uno) y como tratar a aquellos no popular (cosa que no iba a hacer)

Llegó a su casa agotada y encendió la tele aprovechando que Vicky desempeñaba su labor como niñera

"Tock, tock" escuchó, llamaban a la puerta con mucha urgencia

-Ojala no sea Tad-pensó. Abrió y lo vio, su ropa desarreglada, su pajarilla inclinada a un costado, melena revuelta y perlas de sudor posadas en su frente. Daba la apariencia de haber practicado horas de atletismo

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Te estaba buscando, debiste esperarme debajo del naranjo-

-¿Debiste? ¿Debiste?...Uy…Tienes suerte que te reciba después de lo que hiciste

-Tú sabes porque no pude besarte a ti

-¿Y tenías que besarla? ¿Acaso te mofabas?

-No, solo fue un beso en la mejilla…Tú, tú….Sabes que me gustas tú, no ella

-Y por eso la besas

-Olvida el beso, sabes lo que mis padres dirían si nos ven juntos. Igual tendríamos que seguir escondiéndonos

-Pero ya todos sabrían que hay algo entre nosotros a diferencia de que nadie sepa nada-excepto Tad, claro. Más eso no se lo diría

-Vamos a mi limosina y demos un paseo, hablaremos allí

-No gracias, estoy comodísima viendo la nueva temporada de "los Simpsom" y como verás se me va el tiempo en eso. Ve tú solo o con ella, adiós-dando un portazo que hizo estremecer al vecindario, porque sabía que si no lo hacía rápido el rubio de seguro la detendría y la metería a la fuerza en su limosina

Remy estaba impresionado, nunca habían peleado así durante todos sus meses de parejas. Ni verlo vuelto un desastre la enterneció, se sentía culpable y la necesitaba. Con la manga larga de su saco blanco se frotó los ojos y se sacudió unas lagrimillas. Volvió furioso a su limo e insulto al chofer sobre que era una tortuga manejando y amenazó con despedirlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente los panfletos de una gran fiesta en la mansión de Tad y Chad recorrían toda la primaria Dimsdale. Tootie no estaba preparada para tanto alboroto, después de comer helado de chocolate la anterior noche recordó la visita de su rubio y no soportó la idea de desarrollar el plan que estaba confabulando. Su ropa destrozada le había demostrado su preocupación, quizás debería disculparlo

Sentado en la mesa de los populares estaba el típico grupo del que ya todos conocían hasta su carnet de identificación. Tad se levantó de la mesa tranquilo e impasible, le dirigió un leve movimiento de cabeza para que se aproximará y ella como la gallina que era se fue hasta el otro extremo del salón.

-Tad, ¿qué haces?-preguntó su hermano Chad

-Has actuado raro en estos últimos minutos-afirmó Trixie

-Ya vengo-contestó sin mirarlos. Buxaplenty quien se hallaba sentado en esa misma mesa ignoró lo sucedido, solo podía pensar en su morena

Tad recorrió el comedor de extremo a extremo llegándose hasta la cuatro ojos, empujó la silla vacía y se sentó de improviso. Escandalizando a todo el mundo, dejándolos con la bocarada de aire en la garganta

-¿Ya te arrepentiste? Tú fuiste la de la idea-dijo en susurros, su apariencia delataba serenidad pero era por lo lejos lo que expresaban sus ojos

Maldición

-Sí, lo sé…Pero, no puedo… No puedo hacerle eso a Remy…Lo siento Tad…Lo siento mucho. Te hice perder tu tiempo y…

-Basta, no significa que aunque tú no quieras seguir con el plan yo no

-No entiendo

-¿Entiendes esto?-tomó sus manos que sostenían un tenedor y un cuchillo que cayeron al suelo, las jaló hacia él y las beso. Posó una mano en su cuello y susurró en su oído-Ya todos nos están viendo

-Idiota- lo empujó hacia su asiento. Se levantó de su silla dispuesta a irse pero un par de manos la tomaron por su brazo izquierdo y otras por el derecho. Eran Tad y Remy

-Suéltala

-No quiero, ¿qué vas a hacer Remy Caja Gorda? Si a ti ella ni te interesa

-¿Y a ti te importa mucho?

-No me cayó nada mal cuando salimos ayer en la tarde

Maldita seas Tad

-No salimos, solo fue una muy horrible coincidencia

-Ya la escuchaste

-Suéltenme los dos que estamos montando un teatro

-Quizás pueda parecer un idiota pero soy un buen chico, mucho mejor de lo que un Buxaplenty pueda llegar a ser. No entiendo cómo le gustas tanto a las chicas

-Suéltenla que la lastiman-intercedió Timmy, ayudando a la morena a separarse de ambos muchachos

-Muy bien-dijo el ojis celeste con la cabeza gacha, se subió a una de las mesas del comedor y se posicionó como quien da un importante anuncio- . Chicos como se acordarán hoy mi hermano y yo organizaremos una fiesta en nuestra mansión. Todos están invitados y si alguno de ustedes se atreve a faltar, yo como Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, eliminaré los jueves de pizza y los martes de pastel

Con esa amenaza ató a toda la primaria a asistir a su celebración, el poder era peligroso y más si estaba a manos de un par de bobos.


	3. Chapter 3

En la instancia del baño de varones populares estaban los dos hermanos. Uno preocupado y el otro perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿Hermano, qué pasa con el ratón de biblioteca?

-No es ella hermano, es Trixie

-¿Y qué fue lo que vi allá afuera? Lo que todo el mundo vio

-Es una larga historia

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado

-Es culpa de Caja Gorda, si no hubiera besado a Trixie ese día yo no me hubiera encontrado ayer con Tootie…

-El ratón de biblioteca

-Como sea, no me hubiera topado con ella y no hubiéramos planeado…

-¿Un plan?

-Sí, cállate y déjame hablar, queríamos darles celos

-¿A la cuatro ojos le gusta Remy Bolsillos Llenos? ¿Y el DENTÓN?

-No sé y no me interesa, hermano. Al principio odie su idea pero cuando regresaba a nuestro hogar, me encontré con ella

-¿Con coletas mal amarradas?

-No viejo, con Trixie. Parecía ilusionada con el beso de Remy

-Oh viejo, hermano, lo siento

-Llevo años… ¿Có-cómo es posible? Le he dado infinidad de regalos, la he alabado y ella…Ella…Por un besito en la mejilla. Un estúpido beso…Estúpido…Ese Caja Gorda no sabe con quién se metió, lo voy a hacer rabiar de los celos. Me divertiré como nunca

-¿A Buxaplenty le gusta ratón de biblioteca?

-Tootie, hermano, Tootie. Sí

-Con razón la jaló del brazo

-Sí

-¿Viejo, y sin querer te termina gustando…Um…Brackets gigante? Si la besas te puede arrancar un labio

-Ja nunca, grábalo viejo, nunca

* * *

Inmersos debajo de aquel naranjo nuestra pareja dispareja se encontraba sumergida bajo un silencio amargo como una taza de café sin azúcar.

-¿Qué fue lo qué pasó ayer, Tootie? ¿A qué se refería con "salir"?-rompió el hielo el blondo

-Nada, me lo encontré ayer-mintió

-¿Y hablaron? Me podrías explicar cómo sucedió esa maravilla-dijo este, cruzándose de brazos

La morena respiró hondo, en verdad no sabía que decirle. Se sentía terrible y avergonzada por lo ocurrido. Todo por el cretino de Tad

-Yo…Yo lo vi cuando le llevaba un regalo a Trixie. Y bueno, hablamos

-Aja, ¿podrías ser más específica? Porque aún sigo sin entender su comportamiento de hoy, el de él contigo

Atrapada, así se sentía con la mirada interrogativa y acusatoria que le dedicaba su ojis verde, peor que un convicto

-Mira, hablamos y pasamos un rato ameno, no sé porque actuó así

-¡Mentira!-gritó y alzó los brazos hacia ella-Solo dime la verdad

-Yo, bueno, quería darte celos con él y él quería darle celos a Trixie. Pero en la mañana me arrepentí y por eso actuó como un idiota

-¿Por el reto, no?-susurró, frotándose la barbilla

-Lo siento mucho, Remy

-Ok-dijo sin más y se fue sin mirarla, estaba sumamente frustrado y deseaba descansar un rato de su presencia

-¡Remy, espera! No te vayas…Remy….Rayos-soltó exasperada, regresaron sus antiguas ganas de llorar


	4. Chapter 4

Era viernes en la noche y la mansión estaba decorada a mil y un cosas de artículos para aclamar el más grande de los reventones. Superando incluso, a cualquier fiesta de graduación que se haya visto en el colegio Dimsdale

Botanas, buena música, ponche, serpentina, una gran pista de baile, una bola disco, un DJ, una fuente de agua, presentadores y una alfombra roja para que pudieran hacer acogida a el par de hermanos desde la entrada de su hogar hasta el salón donde sería inaugurada la fiesta

Tad arreglaba su corbata, al principio pensó ponerse una pajarilla roja al igual que Remy solo para fastidiarlo pero luego razonó que una pajarilla de ese color se vería bastante ridícula. Llevaba un smoking blanco y una camisa manga larga morada

Salió con Chad a recibir los primeros invitados, niños que nos conocía

Esperó, deseaba ver a su azabache, a coletas mal amarradas y al estúpido Caja Gorda

Cuando vio a Trixie su mirada resplandeció al igual que las luciérnagas y escureció como la misma cuando se percató que sujetaba el brazo de su nuevo rival, el rubio mimado.

Su cólera subió hasta los cielos y por un instante sintió lástima por Tootie- ¿En serio cómo las chicas se pueden fijar en alguien como él?-, se preguntó

Un foco en su cerebro se encendió y una idea maligna navego por el surco de sus pensamientos-Ahora si me va a ayudar-se frotó las manos dejando escapar una risilla perversa

-Bienvenidos, chicos-dijo Chad a su amiga popular y al nuevo enemigo de su hermano-Síganme

-¿Y Tad, no viene?-cuestionó la ojisceleste en vista de que su amigo no se movía

-No gracias, espero a alguien más importante

-¿Y quién puede ser más importante que nosotros?

-Creo que Buxaplenty sabe a quién me refiero, ¿o no?

Su sangre se heló y su corazón se aceleró. En venir del brazo con Trixie nunca estuvo en sus planes pero la azabache se lo topo al salir de su limo y se le guindó como cual mono. En serio, ese beso fue una pésima idea y si hubiera sabido las complicaciones que le causaría hubiera besado a su morena hasta en los labios como siempre solía hacer.

Ese impertinente de Tad lo sacaba de sus casillas, su piel se crispó y si no hubiera sido por el público que los rodeaba le hubiera metido un buen puñetazo-¿Quería usar a Tootie para vengarse de él o en verdad le interesaba?-, esa duda lo carcomía.

-Chad, llévatelos al salón. No quiero que les de frío

-Que caballeroso de tu parte

-Yo te acompaño-decidió Remy, no lo dejaría a solas con su novia

-Para eso están los guardaespaldas

-Vámonos Remy que la fiesta se está poniendo buena-dijo, tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia dentro

-Espera Trixie, adelántate tú

-¿Y entrar yo solo? Ni hablar

¿Cómo hacía para alejarse de la asfixiante azabache sin exponerse?


	5. Chapter 5

Tootie logró ir a duras penas, no quería estar ahí. Solo deseaba haberse quedado en su casa dormida o haciendo la tarea para la próxima semana, pero cuando apenas llegó a la puerta de la mansión vio como Tad la esperaba y supo que no había escapatoria. Nunca la hubo

-Me has hecho pasar mucho frío

-¿Qué haces aquí? No ves que no quiero ni verte la cara. No sabes en el lío en el que me metiste

-Corrección, nos metimos, "mi querida Tootie"

-¿Por qué siempre te burlas de mí?

-Eres muy divertida cuando te enojas

La morena estaba fastidiada y en su ropa lo demostraba, era la misma con la que iba al colegio

-¿Por qué no te has puesto un vestido?

-Porque no quería venir, me obligaste

-No puedes entrar así a una fiesta acaso, ¿no te acuerdas de las reglas?

-Sí y con más razón vine así

-Pues sí que eres terca. Vamos-la tomó de la mano

-Suéltame, ya estoy sumergida hasta la caderas no quiero llegar hasta los hombros

-Te voy a llevar a que te pruebes unos vestidos viejos de mi mamá a ver cuál te gusta, después de todo parece gustarte el look de antes. Además, adivina a quien vi agarrado del brazo con Trixie

-¿Remy? Pero eso no es posible, debe haber una explicación

-Acéptalo Tootie, no entiendo cómo puedes estar en una relación así. Lo que yo hice ayer no es nada

-Pero-pe…

-Mira, sé que no te agrado mucho pero no creo que seas una completa antipática como quieres demostrar ser ahora. Con esa cara de perro rabioso o vistiendo como si nada te importará. Así que te vas a poner el vestido y bajamos un rato. Disfrutamos y nos divertimos

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Tú novio me ha traído gigantesco dolores de cabeza y planeo reírme esta noche

-¿De él?

-No, por mi cuenta. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo-mintió, si quería hacer sufrir al blondo aunque no quería lastimar a la morena. Estaba acostumbrado a burlarse de aquellas personas con menor poder adquisitivo pero no a herirlas más allá de eso

-Está bien, aunque será incomodo porque todo el mundo nos verá

-Ni que te fuera a sacar a bailar

-No lo hagas, eso complicaría más las cosas con Remy-terminó está para prepararse, escoger un vestido y cambiarse

El afortunado fue uno lila como el de la cenicienta, la hacía lucir tierna al igual que un osito de felpa

-Bajemos-Extendió su brazo para que está pudiera sujetarlo

-Bueno

* * *

Remy y Trixie estaban sentados en la mesa, el rubio ya no sabía que más a hacer para deshacerse de la ojis celeste que no paraba de coquetearle. Necesitaba ver a Tootie y sus deseos se hicieron realidad pero no de la forma que esperaba. Tad y la morena hicieron su entrada por la alfombra roja, sujetados del brazo y ella muy avergonzada si quiera para alzar la vista

Rayos, debí haberla acompañado de camino a la fiesta- pensó muy tarde

Todos seguían asombrados y los que bailaban en la pista se detuvieron

-¿Desde cuándo le importa tanto Tootie?-preguntó Verónica al que era su pareja de baile, Chad

-Es un secreto de hermanos

Tad guio a la cuatro ojos hasta una mesa justo al frente de sus amores y antes de sentarse dijo-¡Que continúe la fiesta!

Y obedecieron, ignorando lo sucedido pero aún igual de curiosos por conocer la verdadera historia

-Tad, esto es ridículo. Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común. ¿Cómo planeas divertirte?

-Hey, señorita angustias y, si solo dejamos de pensar de qué hablar y hablamos en verdad. Tengo toda una vida que no me ha interesado conocer antes, deslúmbrame

-Tú eres el millonario, deslúmbrame primero. Debes tener muchas cosas interesantes por contar

-Nada más allá de lo que la gente piensa, la verdad mi vida es bastante normal. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, creo que podría contarte de Vicky

Y así dio inicio a una larga sucesión de relatos y anécdotas chistosas, el tiempo fluía rápido sin la necesidad del baile. Sorprendentemente para ambos, si se podían divertir mucho juntos. Nunca se habían sentido tan relajados en tan poco tiempo. Hicieron un click de amigos

-¿En serio metió tu cabeza en un inodoro?

-Sí y tuve que estar dos horas en la ducha para sacarme toda la peste

-Ja, pobre. ¿Y tus padres?

-También tiemblan de pavor al verla

-Debe ser horrible tener una hermana así

-Tiene sus días. La gran mayoría son malos pero hay otros donde puedo encontrar un verdadero consuelo familiar, claro, en situaciones extremas

-Quien lo diría, tiene corazón. Para mí, mi hermano, es mi otro yo

-Quien diría, estoy conociendo el lado sensible de Tad. Este día ha traído muchas sorpresas

-Y aquí entre nosotros, la fija mirada de tu novio me está crispando los nervios

-Ja, es tú culpa

-¿Mía? De él

-Vale, Trixie, lo entiendo

-¿En verdad crees que nunca se fije en mí?

-Si quieres que sea sincera, sí. Pero no por tu culpa, vales más que ella

-Ja, me halagas

-No te engrías

-No prometo nada

En la otra esquina una mesa era adornada por dos semblantes de exasperación: el rubio quien veía a su novia riéndose y Trixie quien era cruelmente dejada de lado

-Remy Buxaplenty, me has ignorado toda la velada. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada en especial. Me gustaría estar un rato a solas-dijo perdiendo los estribos, estaba totalmente molesto

-No estuve esperando toda una noche para que me botes

-Tú me jalaste desde el inicio

Indignada era la única emoción que podía describir a la azabache, se llevó una mano al pecho para contener su sorpresa- ¿La estaba rechazando?-,sus ojos se aguaron

-¿Y el beso en la mejilla?

-Fue solo un reto, Trixie… ¿Estas llorando?...Pensé que no había significado nada para ti-contestó apenado, no quería ilusionarla ni romperle el corazón

-Estúpido-gritó y en un arrebato salió corriendo de la celebración, llamando la atención de los demás invitados.

Tad maldijo por debajo. Hacerle eso a la chica de sus sueños iba más allá de lo que pudiera soportar. No dejaría que fuera el hazme reír de los demás y que la tensión se centrará en ella para algo negativo

Tomó a Tootie de la mano y se dirigió al DJ. Susurró a sus oídos una rola y sacó a la morena al medio de la pista. Las miradas se desviaron hacia ellos. El ojis verde pagaría

Y sonó la canción

 **Besa mis campos y mis flores** **  
** **con tus gotitas de colores** **  
** **besa la lluvia** **  
** **que resbala en la ventana** **  
** **besa mi vida y mis cenizas** **  
** **y me dirás que voy de prisa** **  
** **bésame y deja con un grito** **  
** **que lo logre.** **  
** **Besa el torrente de ilusiones** **  
** **bésame todas las pasiones** **  
** **besa mi río hasta su desembocadura** **  
** **besa mi vida y mis cenizas** **  
** **y me dirás que voy de prisa** **  
** **besa mis días y mis noches,** **  
** **mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol.**

-Tad, dijiste que cero baile y esta canción es muy comprometedora

-¿Quieres que Trixie y tu noviecito sean el espectáculo de esta noche?-cuestionó, en su voz no demostraba su usual altanería ni mal humor, su tono era lúgubre y decaído. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron con facilidad y sus movimientos se volvieron más delicados y fraternales

La morena lo abrazó en una especie de consuelo, la pena la inundaba-¿Tanto quería a Trixie?-, la enternecía. El respondió enterrando su cabeza en sus hombros

El salón estallaba en murmullos, cuchicheos y risotas

Terminó la balada. Remy se dirigió a la pareja y empujó a Tad al suelo, agarró a la morena y se la llevó a su limosina.

Nadie comprendía la actitud del Buxaplenty, confundidos sacaban insulsas teorías de lo ocurrido en los últimos días que le habían quitado lo aburrido a la escuela

-Ja, quien lo diría. Me quede solo

-No del todo-comentó su hermano Chad, apareciendo de improviso extendiéndole la mano

-Gracias, viejo. Más nunca me volveré a enamorar, es un asco

-Nunca digas nunca

* * *

Remy Buxaplenty no era la clase de chicos que daban alarde de sus emociones a los demás ni las ponía en manifiesto. Pero aquel baile tocó una fibra sensible de su ser, la morena era la única persona que tenía para hacerlo sentir mejor. Que lo llenaba y que alejaba por un rato, olvidándose así de la soledad a la que estaba condenado. La falta de atención de sus padres marco un momento trascendental en la vida del ricachón. Sentir que podría llegar a perder a Tootie le daban nauseas, lo enfermaba.

Todo lo que significa la palabra "perder" o "no tener" eran conceptos que el blondo entendía a la perfección

La arrastró hasta la limosina y no se arrepentía de nada. Si él bien, no quería que la relación saliera a flote, era a consecuencia de sus padres y no a los demás.

La metió y cerró la puerta, le gritó al chofer una orden-Llévanos a mi mansión-así, transcurrieron treinta minutos sin ninguna clase de movimiento de parte de ambos

-Remy, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Lo que viste no es lo que crees, aunque suene como una telenovela. Tad solo ama a Trixie, todo lo que hizo hoy fue por ella. Sin ella, nada de esto hubiera sucedido

-Pero, ¿podría enamorarse de ti o no lo has pensado?

-Ja Remy, solo mírame. Tú eres el único chico al que le he gustado. Te amo Remy y eso no cambiará

-Eso no lo puedes saber Tootie, la gente cambia y tú también lo harás. Se veían muy felices riéndose en la mesa, sin mencionar el baile. ¿Me podrías explicar por qué esa canción?

-Mira Remy, la gente sí cambia al igual que hay sentimientos que perduran. Y si bien me divertí con Tad, fue como compañeros tratando de ser amigos. Y con respecto a la canción, Trixie y tú llamaron mucho la atención

-¿Y por eso decidieron bailar una balada cursi y romántica enfrente de todos?

-Él fue el de la idea y no queríamos que pasaran vergüenza. Tad se veía muy lastimado por como rechazaste a Trixie

-¡Qué más da, lo olvidará! Tan solo soy uno de sus caprichosos, tiene muchos otros chicos en los cual fijarse

-No lo creo Remy. Yo opino que en verdad se ilusionó

-Lo olvidará-dijo esta vez más como para sí mismo. Trixie era su amiga y se sentía arrepentido-Tootie, disculpa-habló esta vez a la morena

-No te preocupes, después de todo, yo también te hice sufrir

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, ya entendí la lección

-Más te vale-advirtió entre risas, abrazó a su rubio del pecho y beso su mejilla. Él la beso en la boca, breve y muy suave

-Aún no estoy listo, Tootie, para salir en público pero lo haré.

-Sé que te dan miedo tus padres, Remy. Pero saldremos de esto, juntos

-Mi mayor miedo eres tú. ¿Y si te cansas de ellos? ¿De lo nuestro?

-Tú si eres tontito, ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que eso no pasará?

-Hasta que se vuelva verdad

* * *

Los señores Buxaplenty al ver a la que era novia de su hijo: lentes grandes, coletas mal amarradas, ropa del siglo pasado, dientes de mula y cuerpo pequeño; se desmayaron. Hubo tranquilidad solo por sus minutos de inconsciencia y al despertarse, obviamente, desaprobaron la relación. No le permitieron a la morena pisar otra vez la mansión Cajallena y al rubio lo amenazaron con desheredarlo

En el colegio ya todo el mundo sabía quiénes serían la pareja "sorpresa" del año. Los rumores y chismes salían como pan caliente. Muchos decían que Tad estaría sollozando a oscuras en su cuarto por la evidente "perdida".

Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar todo esto, sí quería que la relación prosperase y madurase como debía ser. Cosa que Remy entendió con el tiempo.

Trixie olvidó pronto al ojis verde al igual como este había profetizado. Lo cercana que se estaba volviendo "coletas mal amarradas" al grupo de populares por parte de Tad y Remy, ayudo a que se convirtiera en la nueva muñeca de juegos de Verónica y ella. Y que Timmy, Chester y AJ fueran poco a poco, enfrentando sus antiguos resentimientos y congeniarán más con el grupo.

Tootie estaba alegre de no tener que seguir ocultándose bajo el mismo naranjo para ver a su rubio y molesta con sus padres, pero igual de terca en seguir con la relación. Su amistad con Tad mejoró hasta el punto de llegar a ser compañeros conflictivos

Y Tad, digamos que él encontró a una nueva mejor amiga que lo ayuda a superar su inminente rechazo

-Solo por esta vez-alertó furibundo

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, llegamos al final :D YEI . Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Me agradan las personalidades del club de los populares y quiero dedicarle un fic a cada uno. En especial a Tad y Trixie**

 **Creo que Tad puede llegar a ser un personaje muy dulce si se sabe manejar. Aunque, tristemente ya en las nuevas temporadas como que los antiguos personajes se murieron o los atropelló un camión xD**

 **Solo aparece Timmy y sus padrinos. En la décima añaden a Chloe que no me parece un mal personaje, me gusta shipearlo con Dientes de Castor :P Mas hay momentos donde me aburre su perfección xD .**

 **Tootie es uno de mis personajes favoritos hasta la quinta temporada, de ahí siento que la cambiaron de a poco quitándole lo dulce y volviéndola una completa matter stalker xD**

 **Aunque aún la quiero 3 al igual que a Remy 3**


End file.
